Pieces of a puzzle
by YourWorstNightmareLikeVampire
Summary: I don't know who, or what I was, but i was looking for the pieces of my puzzle. Bella is an abandoned vampire, the only connection to her past is a mysterious wedding ring. Twilight series did happen. BxE eventually all canon parings REVEIW no flames
1. Memory

**Hey, please be nice... um and please no flames, although constructive critisism works :D**

**this is my first fan fic and it would be a great help if you reveiwed, am open to future ideas and the likes.**

**Disclaimer: i am not stephenie meyer and i do not own these characters (but i wish i did), but i do own this story...**

Memories

There is one just one human memory I have left to me, and it is not the happiest at that. This is the only memory that I have left with me, the only piece of the puzzle I have to solve the mystery of whom I am, and where I once belonged.

_I hesitantly lifted the lid._

_Nestled into the black satin a ring sparkled in the dim light. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold- delicate and narrow. The gold made a web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it._

Of course I still had this ring; it rests on the second finger on my left hand. I have only this and one other item. A small delicate bracelet, with a tiny wooden wolf on one side and a diamond heart on the other. However I have no idea to the significance of this.

Let me tell you a bit more about myself. At least, what I know.

I have chocolate brown hair with a heart shaped face, topaz eyes and full red lips. I am very pale, am stronger, harder and faster than anything else I know. I glitter in the sunlight and I have no clue as to why, let alone how.

I drink blood, but I hate the scent of the humans, the ones that walk and talk and need to breathe and eat and sleep.

Yet I have no idea why I am so different but oh so similar, no clue to as what I am and know nothing else about my past.

And I was looking for the pieces of my puzzle.


	2. Hunted

Hunted

For some reason, I had never moved on from the forest that I had awoken in. the ever rainy green mass around me seemed so…… familiar, so much like home.

It was here I spent my days, not quite sure how much time had passed since I had found myself alone, clueless and desperate for some hint as to whom I am. Little did I realize that the trail was about to grow warm…

This particular day was morose and depressed, cold and rainy, not like I cared.

I was out hunting, it was one of those thing s I did to pass the time, when I came across a terrible stench. It smelled like a wet dog, but worse that a skunks behind. Curious about this new, but hideous smell, I idiotically followed it, being the danger magnet I was.

The scent went to the east, then to the west, and I was blatantly confused when the smell wore out, but I found a newer, fresher trail to track.

This trail joined on to another trail, more paths connected to it and I knew I was getting close to the creature I sort.

A twig behind me snapped.

I turned and came face to face with a russet colored wolf that was larger than a horse. Its dagger like teeth were bared and it face was twisted in to a furious snarl. I knew this creature meant me harm, but I could not help myself, I took a step closer to this beast and for no apparent reason I whispered the first word I had spoken since my 'life' had begun.

"Jacob."


	3. Jacob

**AN: sorry for the short chapters, im thinking of more stuff to put in them, and im planning my next chapter hopefully it shall be longer.**

Jacob

For some weird reason, the wolf faltered. Its snarl was not so furious, not so menacing, but it was still there, disgusted and confused. I think that he recognized me, because he seemed so familiar to me.

"Jacob." I whispered again and my face twisted into a huge smile, "Jacob." The poor wolf was getting more and more confused and was staring at me weirdly. It was almost one of those 'what the hell are you on' looks.

I looked at my hands and spotted my bracelet "oh" I said softly, for the small wooden wolf was exactly the same color as Jacobs's fur "ohhh." I held my wrist up and pointed at the charm. "Jacob" I repeated more softly.

The wolfs face split into a large grin.


	4. Explainations

**AN: One of my reviewers asked where Edward was, well has anyone read the first chapter of breaking dawn yet?? He and the rest of the Cullen's were out hunting, and Bella was kidnapped by an unknown vampire, she was changed and he carried her to a forest in Canada where she stumbles across Jacob black. (I don't know why Jacob, I'm not one of his fans, but I just couldn't help myself :D**

Sooo… on with the story.

Explanations

Jacobs's wolfy grin got wider and wider. He turned to leave and I reached out to him. He winked. I stayed where I was and waited for the enormous russet wolf to return. (**AN Bella doesn't remember anything** **about Jacob except his wolf form)**

I was shocked and surprised when a human walked out of the trees. I was expecting Jacob. I growled slightly, to low for this human to hear. He chuckled. "Geez Bella what's biting at you, huh?" I cocked my brow "Bella?" I repeated not remembering this particular word "what's a Bella?" I said slowly, my no word façade catching up with me. This human burst out laughing. "Well hello to you to Bells, were have you been?" he asked. I frowned and started glaring at the human. His eyebrows snapped up. "You're Serious!?" he exclaimed, astonished. "You don't know yourself, but you remember me? Weird." So I knew him then… "Jacob?" I repeated unsure and uncertain. "Who else?" he replied, grinning ecstatically, then, his brow furrowing into an abrupt frown as he spotted the wedding band on my left hand. "So you bloodsuckers did break the treaty then." He accused. "Bloodsuckers?" I said unsurely, the word triggering something in the back of my mind, but not quiet retrieving it. Jacob stared at me with dark humour "oh come on Bella, you must know that you're a vampire?"

**Sooo... any ideas about how Bella and good ol' Edward catch up would be greatly appreciated... i know the chapters are short, but i plan on uptateing once (or twice) a day, soo all the more time, this is my first fanfiction and any hints or tips would be nice, REVEIW people feedback is my daily dose of blood... um opps... smileys widley... now i'll just have to... MAKE YOU REVEIW!!**


	5. Vampire

Vampire

WOW. Vampire. That had better of been a joke. "Come on Jacob, seriously, vampire?" I said rather weakly as a memory came back to me.

"_But Jake, didn't you break the treaty already?" I asked, grasping at straws."Wasn't part of it that you not tell people about vampires? And you told me. So isn't the treaty sort of moot anyway?"_

Okay, so not much of a memory, but enough.

"vampires." I said blindly, not really knowing where this was going. "Don't they burn in the sun and sleep in coffins during the day, and have red eyes and the likes?' Jacob snorted.' If you're not a vampire than I'm not a werewolf." He said sarcasm dripping in his voice.

I pondered this for a moment and decided to take a bite. "Is this why I'm different from the others? Why I sparkle and am strong and hard and fast, not to mention cold? And I'll ask again, what on earth is a Bella?" I rushed out, not wanting to place my trust in the wrong person. Jacob laughed again. "Silly girl, you are a Bella, when you were human," a pained look crossed his face, but he hurried on "your name was Isabella Swan remember?" He stopped to study my face briefly "and yes you are defiantly a vampire caused you do smell bad, no offense." He added, wrinkling his nose at the last part.

I was ecstatic, over the moon, I wanted to go over to Jacob and pull him into a bone wrenching hug, but I was scared as to how he might react, and, well, he did smell bad.

So now I knew who and what I was and a clue to my human past.

'Thanks Jake' I whispered smiling at him. He smiled back,' I have to get going, I need to get back home' he said I nodded, happy to let him do as he pleased. 'Cya round maybe hey Jake?'I asked he shrugged and nodded. 'Cya' he said and I watched him go, realizing as he went what he had said.

Home?

**Sooo… I'll warn you that I'm going away on Friday and won't get back on Monday, soz, one of the disadvantages of split parents I guess ' sigh' I would update then but dad doesn't have the internet..**

**So you like, I'm trying to make them longer, and I will get there… eventually. I will only update tomorrow if you review, and as a special prize to the first one who does I'll dedicate the next chapter too… so review**


	6. Obituary

Idiot, I thought to myself as I turned back to the small clearing I called home. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Jacob had known where home was, and I had been so excited about knowing who I finally was that I forgot to ask him about home.

The other thing that bothered me was that Jacob had said my bloodsuckers, so that must mean I belonged to someone right? I hadn't realized this and I hated myself for it. So I turned to the next best option.

Search.

Search for my former family, even though I hadn't a clue as to who on earth they were. Search for the seemingly meaningless things that I hoped would be enough to ignite my mysterious past that was evading me so profusely.

I sighed knowing that to find them, I would have to leave this small place in the world that I called home, and leave behind the only place that had seemed welcoming to me in my entire existence, however short it had been. Reaching this decision, I took one last look around the clearing, burying it in my memory, and wandered into deeper parts of the forest where I had only ventured to hunt.

Exploring these new areas was surprisingly fun, if found an old newspaper, and I decided to stop and read it for a while, it looked interesting, the title read 'the forks daily' forks. What a cute little name. I smiled to myself, the name pulled at something in my mind, it seemed familiar. I was reading the obituaries when I came across my next clue.

This particular entry said

"In memory of Isabella swan. She was a beautiful soul and a great sister, friend, daughter and lover. She will be cherished for an eternity.

I frowned to myself, confused.

Hadn't Jacob said my name was Isabella swan? I flicked to the front page to read the date; it was issued on the 10th of august 2008.

I wanted to look into this, to see if there was a connection.

So I started to head to where this other Isabella swan lived.

To forks.


End file.
